Black Steel
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: A new hero was made, but he is soon warped to the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: My Flee

All I can remember is that I was living with abusive parents and sister, school wasn't any better, no one liked me, I would get good grades, but it was just torture, each and every day. When I got home my parents, mainly my dad and sister, would break stuff and blame it on me, I would get beat. One time I had to do a report on friendship for school, but I had no friends.

"Black Steel, could you come up and present your project to the class?" The teacher had said.

"But teacher, you know Steel has no friends." Some pony said, they started laughing. In the end, I didn't go up. It was then recess. I went to my normal spot under the slide.

"Steel, nice presentation today, oh yeah, you didn't do it." Some of the bullies started laughing.

'I wish I could just run away.' I thought. Suddenly I saw a rainbow, in a circling ring. 'I could be free like that.' I thought.

"That's it!" I yelled, suddenly I trampled the laughing ponies and ran. I had nowhere to go. I finally found a cave that I could stay in. I slept there through the night.

When the sun finally, I thought of what I missed, I squinted in the harsh sunlight, and I saw a cyan color. When I fully opened my eyes I saw a cyan mare with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Uh, why are you sleeping in a cave?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of ran away from an abusive family and school; I got the encouragement from a rainbow." I replied, happy to see she wasn't a bully.

"Wait! Was it a circler rainbow?" She asked quite excitedly.

"Well, yes."

"I made that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I got this." She said, gesturing towered a design of a lightning bolt made from red, yellow and blue on her flank.

"Oh, wow. Wonder when I will get mine?"

"Uh, you have one."

I look behind me and see a wolf mark on my flank, a lone wolf.

"I was meant to be alone…"

"Well, we can't all have a mark as good as mine can we?"

"I guess not." I started walking away.

"Wait! I didn't mean it that!" She tried to explain. I didn't stop.

I kept walking until I got to ponyville. A pink alicorn with a purple, yellow, and pink mane and tail stopped me.

"You look sad." She said.

"It's none of your business." I said coldly.

"You ran away, right?"

"How did you?"

"I'm an alicorn, and I can just tell."

"I don't need your help"

"Sure you do, you need a house and some bits, right."

"Don't waste your bits on me."

"I'm a princess, I have tons of bits, and my servants buy everything for me."

In the end, I couldn't refuse; I got a small house, and about 5,000 bits.

"Thanks, princess." I said, still gloomy.

"Please, call me Cadence. And you are?"

"Black Steel."

"Okay, bye, see you again sometime."

Season 1 Episode 1

That was 10 years ago, never seen her since, never seen anypony except for the shop keepers. But today was different; while I was sleeping I heard a knock on the door. I slowly went over and opened it. It was Cadence.

"Hey, Black Steel, its been a while."

"What do you want Cadence?"

"You see, today is the summer sun celebration, you know, the one where my aunt, Princess Celestia, raises the sun, I know she does it every day, and she is a goddess, but could you please come to this one, its been 10 years."

"Fine." I grumbled.

While we were walking down to the town square, I saw a purple mare with a purple and pink mane riding on a chariot pulled by royal guards.

'I sure did miss a lot.' I thought. When we got into the great hall we started finding a spot in the back.

"And now to see what we waited yet another year for, Princess Celestia, raise the sun for us yet again." Some announcer said. The curtains on the balcony shifted back, and nothing was there.

"Um, Princess." The announcer asked again.

"You must mean me!" A black alicorn wearing armor was suddenly appeared; the voice was as if it were many at once.

"I knew you'd come." The purple mare I saw earlier said.

"Who, me?" The black mare asked.

"Yes, I mean you, the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

"I see you've been studying up on your history young mare, stop me, or I'll plunge Equestria into eternal night!" She then Turned into a cloud of black smoke and flew away.


	2. Freindship is Magic, part 2

Episode 2: Friendship is Magic part 2

I watch as the Violet unicorn runs out of the room, then an orange earth pony, a pink earth pony, a yellow pegasus, a white unicorn, then, is that? I gasped, it was that cyan rainbow pegasus from 10 years ago. I had to follow them.

"Cadence, I'm following those six." I said.  
"Great to see you're finally doing something besides sleeping." She replies.

I ran out, and followed them, then I saw a grey pegasus following them as well.

"Why are you following them?" I asked.

"To see what they're doing!" She had a happy tone.

I notice her eyes.

"Why are your eyes crossed?"

"Oh I just like seeing things in twos, the names Ditzy Doo, but just call me Derpy, everypony else does."

"Okay Derpy, let's keep going."

We continued running until we came to a forest.

"Everfree forest." She muttered.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be very dangerous."

"Well, the other six hopefully cleared a path."

We continue running, we came towards a river.

"How do we get across this?" I asked.

"I'm a pegasus." Derpy answered.

She then suddenly grabbed me by my chest and started flying over.

"You're too, heavy." She panted

"Can you through me?"

"No, can you swim." She was breathing very hard.

"Well, no."

Using the last bit of her strength, she threw me, I landed. I looked over and saw Derpy fall into the river. She stared trying to swim, but she was too tired and eventually sunk. I looked down at the river, should I try to save her? I eventually decided to dive in and try my best to get down. I flailed my legs, which worked. The water was stinging my eyes, who knew that it was saltwater? I finally see a blonde color at the bottom, that must be Derpy! I extended my hoof as much as possible; I only managed to grab some hair. I then pulled myself down to her level, what's up with the rock on her? I remove the rock, grab her and swim back up. When I got up she was unconscious, and wasn't breathing.

"Please don't be dead." I muttered. I then suddenly realized I would have to do CPR. How do you do that? It was like, what, two pumps on the chest and then, oh no. Well I had to do it; she was the only pony nice to me, well her, Cadence, and that cyan mare ten years ago. I did the two pumps, and a ton of water suddenly burst out of her mouth, she regained conscious.

"Thank Celestia." I muttered.

"You saved me." Derpy said.

"Yeah, so?"  
"Thanks! "She suddenly started running.

"Come on, we don't want to lose them." She said. I took off as well.

"We are the elements." We heard a mare's voice from the temple in front of us.

"Applejack, when she spoke the truth of the cliff she is, the element of Honesty. Fluttershy, who showed calmed down the Manticore is, the element of Kindness. Pinkiepie, who laughed in the face of danger is, the element of Laughter. Rarity, who gave her tail to the serpent is, the element of Generosity. And RainbowDash, who refused to leave her friends even for the chance of a lifetime is, the element of Loyalty."

Me and Derpy hid right near them, it was the purple unicorn, the farming mare, the pink mare, the yellow pegasus, the white unicorn, and… I gasped as I saw her, the cyan mare from ten years ago.

"What about the sixth element?" A pitch-black alicorn in front of them snarled.

"When you have these five, you get me, the element of Magic." The purple mare said.

The alicorn fell to the ground laughing.

"You forgot about the seventh and eighth elements." She said through her laughs.

Derpy then came out of hiding and used the same tone as the purple mare.

"I, Derpy Hooves, represent the element of… uh…" She was thinking.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Muffins!" She finally said

"Ugh." The purple mare said.

"WHAT!" The alicorn said.

"She got it right?" The cyan said.

"Yes, but you need the eighth." She snarled

"Oh, that's easy." Derpy flew over to me and pushed me out.

"This guy…" She started.

"My name is Black Steel."

"Black Steel, who saved my life, is the element of Savior."

"No, this can't be, she's right, about the names and everything." The alicorn said.

Suddenly, a necklace formed around each of our necks, except the purple's was a crown, and we started floating. A rainbow beam shot from all of us at the alicorn.

"NO!" She suddenly shot a dark beam at us, clashing with ours. There was a loud BOOM, and we were blasted into the air.

POV: RainbowDash

We were flung up into the air, Nightmare Moon was, different. I saw princess Celestia come, she and Nightmare Moon flew up to catch some of us. I realized they wouldn't get to Derpy, and, Black Steel, right? I gasped, it was that pony from ten years ago in the cave. I was a jerk to him, I have to make it up, using all of my speed, I flew downwards, it was difficult, and there was pressure all around me. All of a sudden I got a burst of speed and there was a loud BOOM.

POV: Twilight Sparkle

I saw Rainbow do a Sonic Rainboom just now, but she still wouldn't make it. I used some of my magic on her, she flew extremely fast.

POV: RainbowDash

I got a sudden burst of speed, I caught Derpy and Steel, but then noticed I was going to crash, so much for saving them, I braced for impact.

POV: Twilight Sparkle

There was a flash of purple light and they were, gone?

A/N Yes, I know Black Steel is based off of Alex from A New Hero.


	3. New world

CHP 3: A new world

POV: Black Steel

I smelt salt water; I felt sand, was I dead? Is this heaven? I Open my eyes to see two violet eyes staring at me.

"Are you dead too?" I asked the cyan mare.

"Dead, what are you talking about?"

"We flew into the ground."

"That must have been some dream then."

"But there aren't any beaches in ponyville."

"Ponyville, what kind of silly name is that?"

"Something's not right about you."

"You drank too much at our date last night, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't even know your name." I was getting confused.

"Bwahahahahaha!" She suddenly disappeared. I looked up and saw a black figure with a red tuff of hair on top; it was kind of like a fox, but much smaller. The cyan and Derpy were next to me. I picked up the fox by the neck.

"What's going on here?" I snarled.

"You…came…out…purple…portal." It choked, amazing how much you can change something by choking them.

"That's all you know?"

"Yes." He choked. I loosened the grip.

"Why did you look like the cyan mare?"

"I thought it would be funny if I made you think she was your girlfriend."

"But HOW did you do it?"

"I'm Zorua, the illusion Pokémon, I can look like other stuff, see?" He suddenly became a silver horse with a greyish silver mane and tail, me. My hoof went into him, but yet I didn't feel anything. He reverted.

"Yeah, it's never real, but it looks like it is, you saw how your hoof went into the illusion to hold the real me, right?" He said.

"What's a Pokémon then?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Every living creature here is a Pokémon."

"Well I'm not."

"You did come from a portal, maybe you aren't from this world." He made a good point.

"You need a place to stay?" He asked

"Well…" I considered my options, survive in the wilderness in this world of "Pokémon," or come with this "Zorua" and have a place to stay.

"Yes." I finally answered.

"Great! My dad owns the guild here in the Night Province, you would have to make a team, but that's easy."

"I guess me and those two will make a team then."

The Zorua looked a bit sad.

"You don't mind if I join you, right? I really only have my dad, no one else really likes me." I suddenly remember time when I had no one, nobody should live like that.

"You can join us." I said.

"Ugh." I notice Rainbow and Derpy start to wake up.

"Where are we?" Rainbow asked.

"We are in a different world that is inhabited by these creatures called "Pokémon," we are in the Night Province, and we are going to make a guild team, oh yeah, this annoying thing is a Pokémon called Zorua that has the ability to turn itself into in anything." I said.

"I make the illusion that I'm something; I still retain my normal body inside of it, and my names Conner." He said.

"Conner? What kind of name is that?" Rainbow laughed.

"What are your names?" Conner asked.

"I'm RainbowDash, that's Derpy, and that's Black Steel." Rainbow Stated.

"RainbowDash? What kind of name is that?" Conner mocked.

"Can we just get to a place to stay?" I asked.

"I'll lead you to the guild, by the way, there are only four hours of day in the Night Provence, and we have ten minutes." Conner smirked.

"I have night vision, do you?" He asked.

"No, so let's hurry." Derpy said.

They ran up to a black tower, it was almost night.

"This is the guild." Conner said.

They walked inside and went up to double doors that had a full moon on it.

"Dad, can I come in?" Conner asked.

"Yes, son" Said a dark voice from the other side. They walked in to see a black fox like figure, it stood on two legs about five feet tall, a long red ponytail held by a sky blue ring went down his back, it was spiked, with black on the spikes, he had red circles on his cheeks. The room was black except for a blood red carpet leading up to a desk, the ceiling had a moon painted on it, the walls and ceiling had dents in them.

"Guys, that's a Zoroark." Conner said. "Dad, these three have come from another world, and I told them about you, they want to make an exploration team with me."

"Conner, you're too young."

"Dad, I'm fourteen now, they need me for information anyway."

"Let me see their power, and I'll determine if they'll protect you."

"Guys," Conner said to us, "you will lose, but don't give up."

"Ready?" Conner's dad said.

"Born ready." Rainbow countered.

He suddenly launched a stream of fire at us, we all dodge. Rainbow flew up, and then charged down for an attack. The Zoroark then launched another stream of fire at her. Rainbow smiled, then spun, like a corkscrew, this made the fire rap around her as she charged. Zoroark widened his eyes, and quickly made a brownish ball in his hands; he shot it at Rainbow, causing her to shoot to the ceiling smoking. 'Now I see why there are dents' I thought. Derpy and I then ran up to him, Derpy tried to charge at him, but he shot two quick blows to her, she fell on the floor. He did the same attack to me, making me fall to the floor. Rainbow recovered and flew at Zoroark, who made another brownish ball. Rainbow was prepared for this, she caught it then slammed it into Zoroark, and it looked like it hurt. (That move was focus blast, notice, super effective.) Zoroark was smoking. Derpy took this chance to do a double flip and pound on Zoroark's chest. I then charged and hoofed him in the face, I heard a crunch, and felt blood at the tip of my hoof. There was then a burst of dark energy, and we all flew backwards, smoking. He then charged at me, I dodged, he widened his eyes in shock.

"This is all I need to see." He said.

"How did you do that?" Conner practically screamed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Dodge an Aerial Ace! That was like that first time it missed ever!"

"He does speak the truth; Aerial Ace has never missed in the thousands of years it has been used." Zoroark said.

"Then how did I do it?"

"Maybe because we came from a different dimension those rules don't apply here!" Derpy said.

"Derpy, as long as I knew you, you were always a little, well, messed up, but yet at these time you a right, HOW?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh, I just know this kind of stuff." Derpy replied.

"Anyway, guys, you wanted to make a team, right?" Zoroark said.

"Yes, that's why we came here." I said.

"You might want a name."

"Um guys, name?"

"Well, you name is Black Steel, and I'm a dark type, and you two can fly, so, Dark Flight?"

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Sounds cool enough." Rainbow said.

"Great!" Derpy said.

"Ok then Zoroark…" I started.

"Please, call me Guild Master Cimmerian, or just Cimmerian. (Cimmerian is a word, it means without light) That is my name." Cimmerian said.

"Cimmerian, we would like to name our team Dark Flight." I said

"Sounds good, and it suits the province well."

"So, um, where can we stay?"

"Your team has both male and female members, so you will get a two room base in here."

"That's it?"

"For now, you are Normal Rank, as you rank up you will get better rooms."

"So where is our room?"

"Room 114, exit here and take a left."

"Thank you Cimmerian."

"My pleasure to have such rare creatures in my guild."

"One question though."

"Yes?"

"Where are the restrooms?"

"There is one at the back of each hallway."

My team finally left, and went down the left hallway, I split at the room to go all the way down the hall. I notice that in the men's room there where about 20 different holes in the floor, each a different size. 'Pokémon probably are just different sizes.' I then went to room 114, the door was open. The room looked to be three rooms, but the room I entered into was hardly a room. I went through the door on the right to see my team member talking.

"Hey Steel, you want to know about Pokémon?" Conner asked.

"Sure."

"So, there are 17 types, normal, fire, water, grass, ground, rock, steel, ghost, fighting, bug, psychic, dark, flying, electric, dragon, ice, and poison. Each of these is strong against and weak against other types. For example, I'm a dark type, I am weak against fighting types and bug types, but I am strong against ghost and psychic. Now just because a Pokémon has one or two types, that doesn't stop them from knowing a variety of moves, for instance, my dad knows fire, fighting, flying, and dark type moves."

Rainbow yawned loudly.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Derpy suggested.

"Sure." I responded.

Derpy and Rainbow went into the other room and I lay done on a straw mat, it wasn't very comfortable, but I did get to sleep.


	4. White Steel

CHP 4: First Job

"GET UP!" A booming voice practically broke my eardrums.

"I SAID GET UP!" I then opened my eyes to see a dragon. It had a blue belly and black fur everywhere else, inside the blue was two red stripes, its feet were also blue, it had six black wings, they were more of small slits than wings though, it was flying. Its head had black eyes with red irises, there was purple fur in a sun like fashion around its head, there where razor sharp teeth in its mouth. It had arms, but where the hands should have been, there were heads, they were smaller, and had smaller sun like furs, the eyes were pure black. Its tail was blue scale, with purple underneath, and had black fur at the end.

"GET UP!" It said again.

"I'm up." I groaned.

"THEN GET TO THE MAIN HALL!" It then left to go to the other room.

"That's Hydriegon for you." Conner chuckled.

"Is he always that loud?" I asked.

"No, but when he's yelling you can hear him in the top floor, though he has to go to each room to get people up for some reason."

"I think we should go to the main hall."

"You don't say."

"GET UP!" We heard Hydriegon trying to wake the rest of our team up.

"You want me to prank him?" Conner asked.

"Sure." We traveled into the small separating room and saw that the girls' room door was open, and Hydriegon was violently shaking Rainbow to wake her up. I notice Conner sneak behind him and turn into a blue ice cream cone with two heads; one had a straw in it.

"H-h-h-hello, H-h-h-Hydriegon." He said in a ghostly voice. Hydriegon flew up in surprise, and then launched a blue beam at Conner, who swiftly dodged and fell on the floor laughing, in his normal form.

"Hydriegon, why are you so scared of Vanilluxe?" Conner said through laughs.

"You he is one of the most powerful Ice-types." Hydriegon snarled

"Why is he scared of Ice-types?" I asked.

"It's dragon thing, his only weakness besides dragon." Conner replied.

"Dragon is super-effective on dragon?"

"Yes."

"You know, as soon as I wake up this messed up ponyta, WE REALLY NEED TO GET TO THE MAIN HALL!" Hydriegon angrily threw Rainbow against a wall, she still didn't wake up.

"We aren't messed up ponyta, we came from another world."

"Oh." Hydriegon grumbled.

"She only waked up from sunlight." Derpy finally spoke.

"TRY THIS FOR SUNLIGHT!" Hydriegon, each head fired two orbs at her, red, yellow, and blue. This hit Rainbow suddenly jumped up.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Tri-attack, always works." Hydriegon bragged. He then left the room.

"That felt like burning, freezing, and being electrocuted at the same time." Rainbow said.

"That's strange; you're supposed to be burnt, frozen, or paralyzed." Conner said.

"Maybe it's the whole other world thing." I said.

"Yeah, maybe."

We all go to the great hall.

"Good morning, if you could call it that." Cimmerian was standing in front of the rest of the guild, another Pokémon beside him. It was large, and looked kind of like a T-Rex, but with shorter legs and longer arms, it was almost entirely green, but had a blue diamond shaped underbelly, its scaled were like overlapping armor, it had triangular holed in its chest and legs, it had hair-like spikes coming off its head.

"So we all know what we're doing today, right?" Cimmerian continued.

"Um, no." Rainbow said quietly.

"Great, work hard, and maybe you might be like team Elemental." Cimmerian nodded to an orange dragon, an oversized blue alligator, and a calm, green, monkey-like thing with a huge tail and arm blades.

"Dismissed." Cimmerian finished.

"Um, guys, I think we should ask what to do." Conner said. He then walked over to Cimmerian. "Dad what should we do now that we are a team?"

"Actually, apparently some guy heard of you yesterday and wants you to meet him at the bottom of Darkside Cave, it may sound scary, but it's actually really easy, oh yeah, Team Awesome is there, knowing them they fainted before they even got in, rescue them please."

"Ok dad."

We followed the directions to Darkside Cave, Conner had to lead the way because it was still dark out, and when we got there we saw 4 Pokémon on the ground.

"Our worst team, Team Awesome, Gallade, Garchomp, Chandelure, and Rotom, most the time the faint before the dungeon even starts." Conner mumbled. "Anyway…" Conner tapped them each with his badge.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow asked.

"The badges have transporters in them." We went into the dungeon, we saw a group of purple gas-like things.

"So ghost-types like this place, well, watch this!" He then dashed up to eat and with some sort of dark energy, he slashed each of them. "Night Slash, times two damage, plus I'm a dark type so that times one point five is times three damage." We continued on until we got to the bottom, with Conner doing all the fighting, we noticed that there wasn't anyone there.

"Did we get tricked?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't think so, something doesn't feel right." Derpy continued.

A blue beam came out of a wall, scanning all of us.

"TARGETS DETECTED, GUESTS, TEMPORARY DEFENCE SHUTDOWN." A voice talked in that stereotypical computer voice, the wall below the beam opened into a metal passage.

"We go?" I asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Rainbow answered.

We walk through the hallway, while we were walking passages closed and opened until we came to a large room, it was all white metal, and had a platform that was being hovered by blue electrical beams coming from the walls.

"About time you got here." A stallion, pegasus, then hovered down from the platform; he was half robot, half pony, he was white, with a dark silver mane, his mark was two gears, his normal eye was blue, his robot one was red, he had jets coming out of his robotic side's legs. "My sensors found a world transport; I never would have guessed it was my own." He looked down at Conner. "Pathetic, you couldn't even make a team with things of your kind, you had to wait for people that didn't know anything so you could befriend them with your information, your father had to protect you for all these years, you couldn't even protect yourself, you weak father had to baby you all the time."

"My father is not weak!" Conner snarled.

"Name one thing he did that was even close to impressive."

"He once fought and defeated Darkrai."

"You know that's not true." Cimmerian was behind them in the doorway.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's true." Conner remarked.

"I never did that, but I am very strong." Cimmerian said the Pegasus.

"Come at me then." Cimmerian charged at the Pegasus, who brought at a blade made of light and slashed him across the chest, Cimmerian was bleeding blue blood heavily.

"Wh-who are you?" Cimmerian croaked.

"My name is White Steel, remember it."

Derpy ran over to Cimmerian, she checked his breath and heartbeat. "He's alive!" She yelled.

"That's it." Conner snarled. He lunged at White Steel, only for him to dodge, he lifted up his mechanical wing, revealing four holes, he shot metal objects at Conner out of them, Conner fell on the ground, multiple holes in his body, blue blood flowing out of these.

"So you're a Pegasus, and guess who the best flyer in Equestria is?" Rainbow flew at him, avoiding more of the metal attacks, White Steel then surprised her with what looked like a round saw coming out of his wing, it flew making a buzzing sound, skimming her wing, and cutting her side, she fell, normal crimson blood. Derpy then flew up, only to have her side blown up by a bomb out of White Steel's hoof. I decided that I had to win, or else I could die. I lunged at him; he again brought out his light sword and slashed me. I fall on the ground, bleeding from the wound on my side, I was slowly losing my vision, and my ears were ring from blood loss. I kept thinking this was my fault, it was, if I had never accepted Cadence's offer back then, I would have never have to go near Nightmare Moon, if that wouldn't have happened, Rainbow wouldn't have saved me. Meaning that she would have never come here. I feel a tear drop down me cheek. 'No this can't happen.' I thought 'I am the element of Savior, I can fix this. Something then changed, I feel power in my veins, like hot metal, I then feel cold metal everywhere except my eyes, it turns warm, my vision switches to blue, my friends and White Steel were skeletons, all but White Steel were blue, he was red, I see some kind of yellow aura on the sides of the room. My vision turns normal, the yellow auras were now yellow wolves, translucent, and they wore armor, black and silver, fangs that were pure white, there claws were almost like daggers. I feel a reviving flow of energy, I stand up, I look at my sides to see blades, they come out, I'm not a unicorn, but I control them with my mind.

"I don't like these new odds; I better release Clockwerk 2.0 before I die." A wall suddenly came down, so did the one opposite, one side had what looked like a giant robotic bird.

"Thanks to you created an energy spike, I got the ability to transport to your world…" White Steel was cut off by a wolves latching on his neck, he cut it with his light sword, only to find the wolf was gone. Black charged at White, slices his blades. The bird hit Black with his wing moments before he hit, the bird flew into a portal that he assumed went to Equestria, White followed.

"Looks like I won." He laughed.

The wolves were gone, I no longer felt energized, feeling faint…

I fall on the ground.

A/N I know it's not long, BUT REVIEW, PLEASE!


	5. The 17 elements

CHP 5: The 17 Elements

A/N: In case you're wondering why Team Awesome is so bad, yet have good Pokémon, they're my friend's favorites and I just wanted to annoy him.

"I'm sorry, but they just won't be able to live." I heard a voice. I snapped my eyes open to see a small green stegosaurus with a pink flower around its neck.

"Oh, you're awake, sorry to disappoint you, but you kind of have massive blood loss, so, sorry to say this, you will most likely die." It said.

"WHAT! But he can't die, can't I donate blood or something." Conner yelled, I noticed a large bandage over your side.

"One, you already lost enough blood, two, there are still two more who need help, three, like how Dark-Types can't give blood to Fire-Types, you can't give blood to these things." The Stegosaurs said again.

"But there must be something you can do, Meganium."

"I'm sorry, we just can't save him." The Meganium said.

I was thinking, how much blood do I really need?

"How much blood did I lose?" I asked.

"About three pints, why?" The Meganium answered.

"How much did Conner lose?"

"Two pints."

"I think I should be good after some rest, I mean, I'm larger then Conner and he seems full of energy."

"Ok, maybe you and the other two will live, but I am almost positive that Cimmerian won't."

"WHAT, why didn't you tell me, I could donate blood to him." Conner yelled.

"Conner, you have too little blood to donate to anyone." Meganium said.

"Can I at least go see him?"

"I guess." The Meganium opened the door, showing another room, Cimmerian was in a hospital bed, with a gash going through his hearts down to his waist. He looked bored and disappointed.

"Hey guys." He said weakly.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I did this to you." Conner said.

"How?" Cimmerian asked.

"Well, if I had never invited them to a team, then you would have never had to save us."

"It's okay, I want to tell you something though, I will die soon, if you want to go back to your world, you can, after you do one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must defeat the legendary Darkrai, and he will give you his Nightmare gem, but I don't think you can do that."

"Why not, are we too weak?"

"No, it's just, well, to summon him I need to kill something that's not a plant or fungi or that kind of thing."

"Will I work?" They heard a familiar voice; they turned to see White Steel.

"You?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

White ignored my question. "Cimmerian, I have two questions, one, why are you still alive even after I hit you through the heart?"

"You see, all the guild leaders all have two hearts, it makes our blood go extremely fast, making us strong, actually Guild master Gengar doesn't have any hearts, but he's a ghost type so that's why. Also six other Pokémon have two hearts." Cimmerian explained.

"Okay, second, why do you need to kill someone?"

"Every province has a legendary guardian, us being Dark-Types, Guardian Darkrai is kind of evil, but not entirely, but in order to summon him, one of his heirs, which are Zoroarks, have to kill someone."

"Okay, I have a third question, what is this gem you talked about?"

"Nightmare Gem, one of the seventeen elements, one itself has great powers, can even ravel worlds, but when all seventeen are fused by one who somehow finds Arceus, they have power even to bring back the dead."

"Okay then, kill me, I sought out revenge and went too far, I deserve it." White said, throwing his laser sword to Cimmerian.

"You really want me to?"

"Yes, you need it, I need it, please."

"Fine." Cimmerian looked down at the blade, he felt sad to kill someone, but he wanted it, besides, they needed to summon Darkrai. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slashed forward, directed hitting White Steel into his robotic head.

"Thank you." Were his last words, Cimmerian, then dropped the blade on the ground, he took a quick breath, he apparently used the last of his strength, and he took one final breath, and went limp.

"Dad…" Conner gasped.

White Steel looked like he was being electrified, randomly moving into odd position, might be him being half robot, something strange happened though, instead of falling on the ground, he just disappeared in a bright light.

"He did it, and then died." A cruel voice said. "I am glad to be awakened, you must be eliminated."

"D-d-d-d-Darkrai." Conner shuddered. Darkrai lunged at me, hitting me almost unconscious, wow, he's strong. I felt energy again, does this happen every time I nearly die? The wolves came back and attacked Darkrai; let's just say they were over powered.

"GET OFF, YOU WIN!" Darkrai apparently didn't like them, throwing a crystal and leaving. "I WANT A REMATCH THOUGH, NO WOLVES!" I still heard him.

"Black Steel, that was amazing!" Conner yelled.

"Great, I can go back." I said.

"But, aren't you going to get the other elements to save Dad?" Conner asked.  
I sighed. "I will come back later; I can get some of them then."

"Can I come with you?"

"Well, yes, what harm could you do, plus you can make illusions."

"Oh yeah, and I mean it's kind of embarrassing, but, do you think RainbowDash would like me?"

"Well, she likes you already."

"No, I mean, really like me?"

"You have a crush on Rainbow?"

"Well, err, yes."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Conner asked.

"You're from a different world, for Celestia's sake, your too young for her anyway."

"I'm fourteen."

I stopped laughing.

"Oh, um, maybe not then."

"Any tips?"

"Well, the impression I got was that she is the kind of pony who doesn't really want a coltfriend."

"Coltfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

"Oh, why not?"

"I mean you can ask her, but just be prepared for her to say no."

"Should we go back now?"

"Yeah, let's get Rainbow and Derpy" We walk over to the room they stayed in; they were talking about some flying thing.

"Hey Rainbow, we're going back to your world, I'm coming too, will you go out with me?" I face hoofed.

"Uh, aren't you a bit too young?" Rainbow calmly said.

"I'm fourteen." Conner said flatly.

"Well, uh, maybe we could just go to the movies or something?" Rainbow suggested, probably just being nice.

"Okay!" Conner said excitedly, "I'm dating Rainbow, I'm dating Rainbow, I'm dating Rainbow, I'm dating Rainbow." Conner bounced around like Pinky.

"Anyway, how do you work this thing?" I asked looking at the Nightmare Gem.  
"Maybe you just say 'take me to Equestria." Derpy suggested.

"Derpy, if you're right, then I'll openly admit to dating Conner." Rainbow said.

"Take us to Equestria." I shouted, there was a bright light and we were gone.


	6. Back to normal place, mostly

CHP 6: Back to the normal place, mostly

POV: Human in earth in modern time, third person.

"Thank you." Were his last words, Cimmerian, then dropped the blade on the ground, he took a quick breath, he apparently used the last of his strength, and he took one final breath, and went limp.

"Are you serious? He killed the two best characters in one sentence, I quit this."

Evan, a typical nerd and one of the biggest bronies, also acted like a typical teenager, always pranking and that kind of stuff, he had long brown hair, half of it dyed rainbow, RainbowDash style, blue eyes, tall for his age, extremely skinny, and had never worn anything but jeans for four years. He closed the window mid-chapter and closed his laptop.

"Why do these people always kill the good characters?" He grumbled. "I really wish that White Steel would come back, I wish I could go to Equestria."

"You really want to? So do I?" I heard a ghostly voice.

"Who's there?" He went into a corner and got out a knife and held it in a defensive position.

"I think you know who." He appeared in front of me, I was surprised, it was White Steel, non-cyborg. "You want me to live? Well you can help me, I can live again, but I must bring someone with me."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"This isn't some kind of joke?"

"No."

"Your serious about bring me to Equestria?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"YES!"

"Can I bring anything?"

"Only what you can fit in your pockets."

"Can I bring anyone?"

"Only two."

"Do I need to tell them?"

"Yes."

"Do I really have to?"

"You want to bring the girl you like, right?"

"Well, yes. How could you tell?"

"It was really obvious."

"So do I have to ask her?"

"I know how you feel, no, so tell me, what are these two's names, and about where do they live?"

"The first one is Kyle Parker, and he lives about over there." Evan pointed to a direction. He was suddenly in Kyle's room.

"This right?" White asked.

"Yes."

Kyle, who heard the voices turned away from his computer and saw me and White Steel.

"Is that White Steel?" Kyle asked rather calmly, a bit too calmly for a ghost of a character and a fanfiction to appear in his room.

"It appears that Evan wishes to take you to Equestria." White said.

"Really? Great, I'll grab my stuff." Kyle then ran and took about a minute getting different electronics and other items.

"You know there isn't any electricity there, right?" Evan asked.

"Is White Steel going to be there?" Kyle asked.

"Yes."

"Then there will be electricity."

"Good point."

"So where does this girl live?" White asked.

"7867 Road Road." I instantly responded.

"How much of a stalker are you?" White said.

"Actually she lives across the street from me."

"Oh, I think I can warp us there now then, just let me do something." He then slugged me and everything went black.

POV: Black Steel

We returned on a hill, I could see ponyville.

"Why, Derpy? Why?" RainbowDash annoyed with her being right again.

"I have my ways." She responded. A sudden ray of energy hit the ground in front of them.

"Who's there?" Black Steel quickly jumped back. The green monkey thing from Team Elemental was in front of them, (Sceptile, sorry, not good description.) except his right arm and tail was metal, he also had a metal face.

"We saved you, why so mean?" He said cruelly.

"You just tried to kill us." Black said.

"Yes, White Steel was nice enough to improve us, and now we have come to kill you."

"We?" Rainbow asked.

"Did you really think we would send Leaf Star alone?" A voice said from behind me, I turn to see an orange dragon, (Charizard) but he had metal arms, tail and head, I remember its tail have fire at the end, but now it was electricity.

"Inferno, you just gave away our hiding." I saw the blue alligator, (Feraligatr) but its tail was now a spinning blade, like the thing that came out of White's wing that one time, but much longer, he also had sinning round spinning blades on his back, his arms were also metal, as well as his face.

"Sorry, Riptide." Inferno said.

"Anyway, let's get this started." Riptide said. He then swung his tail at me, I dodged. Leaf Star had a light sword built into his arm, which he swung at Conner, missing. I decided to attack Inferno, I jump up to hit him, and bit into his neck, it was metal so of course I fell off. He then zapped me with his tail. I saw Rainbow fly up, then come speeding down at Leaf Star, only to be hit by his light blade. Derpy tried to get Riptide by surprise, only to land on some of his blades.

"Face it, you can't win." Riptide snarled.

"They can't, but we can." We heard three voices at once.

"What?" There was then a pillar of lightning on Riptide, making him have a major muscle spasm, then fall to the ground smoking.

"Riptide!" Leaf Star then tried to flee, only to be consumed by a pillar of fire, when it ended, he was pure black with charred leafs.

"No…" Inferno tried to flee by flying, on to have a pillar of water hit him, in the end short-circuiting him and dousing him.

"Who did this, and how awesome are they?" Conner yelled.

"Oh us?" We turn around to see a crimson stallion with a darker red mane, and a fire as a cutie mark, a yellow stallion with a white mane and lighting for a cutie mark, and a dark blue mare with darker blue mane and a tidal wave as a cutie mark, all were pegasi.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Us oh, well I'm Sapphire Steel, a hydromancer." The blue mare said.

"I'm Ozone Steel, electromancer." The yellow one said.

"Name's Crimson Steel, a pyromancer." The crimson one finished.

"Wait, Steel?" I asked.

"Yes, we are part of the Steel family, make something of it?" Ozone asked.

"My name is Black Steel."

"Really, you must be a cousin, because we don't have any more brothers or sisters, just us triplets." Sapphire said.

"You have your power yet, Steels are known for special abilities." Crimson added.

"Well, whenever I am close to death, I kind of get some kind of armor and a ton of wolves in armor come and attack the enemy."

"Interesting, we're usually some kind of mage, bet I guess we have warriors too." Sapphire said.

POV: Evan

"Anyway, we better be leaving." I open my eyes to see an odd group down the hill from us, a dark grey pony, yellow, red and blue ones, RainbowDash, Derpy Hooves, and a Zorua? Wait; are we in the Fanfic Black Steel?

"See you later Black Steel." I hear from down the hill.

"Black Steel?" I turn and see cyborg White Steel next to me. "That's who that was." Apparently he didn't know it was Black Steel that time ago. I see White run down to the group. "Black Steel, is it really you?"

"White Steel, what do you mean, and yes I'm Black Steel." Black sounded puzzled.

"All this time, I thought you were dead."

"So he's good now?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, sorry about what I did."

"YOU KILLED DAD! WHY?" The Zorua yelled, Conner I guess.

"You see, when Black here was just a young foal, me and my brother Grey Steel were watching him, there was then a sound of broken glass, and we saw a raccoon that stood like a monkey, she wore black and held a double hooked cane, she simply said 'come with me,' we refused, she then took Black Steel from us and jumped out the window, we thought she killed him, after that, there was an explosion, separating me from Grey Steel, I don't know if he's alive, also the explosion hit me, as you can see by my robotic body. I found a broken piece of glass with a fingerprint on it, no we don't have fingers as you know so I knew it was that Raccoon, I was able to make a time machine and create a robotic bird to kill her ancestors, well, that didn't work, they were master thieves, and eventually, after thousands of years, her father destroyed my Clockwerk, so I went over to the Pokémon world for some peace to create a second one. When I went to this world, Clockwerk 2.0 brought some foes in from another world, and took over this place, kicking me out; I went back to the Pokémon world, and waited for two weeks for you to wake up. Clockwerk 2.0 should be ruling this place, but it looks peaceful, it did say something about Coopers though, that was what I was after, maybe they came here. So after Cimmerian killed me, it activated my revival system, turning me into a temporary ghost, but in order to come back, I had to find a sacrifice from my current world, he's actually up on that hill, he brought two more of his kind because he didn't want to leave them, I know minimal about these creatures. Black Steel, I am so happy to see you, it has been so long." White Steel looked like he was crying out of his one normal eye, he hugged Black Steel, who believed this and hugged back

Rainbow interrupted this moment. "There are creatures up there? Let's go get them." They walked or flew up to where I was. "What the hay are these?" Rainbow said when she saw us.

"Ugh." Kyle woke up. "Are these ponies?"

"Yes!" Derpy said in her usually tone.

"What? Ponies? I have got to be dreaming, someone punch me." Katie, the girl I brought along woke up too. Note; she is a hater of bronies.

"Oh, okay." Rainbow flew up, and did a hoof stomp on Katie's stomach.

"OW! Crap, I'm not dreaming!" Katie was apparently very annoyed. "But I must be dreaming, there is no explanation."

"Actually, this guy named White Steel wanted to bring Evan here and he wanted to bring you and me." Kyle said.

"KYLE! I thought you would have known not to say that." I yelled.

"So your saying I'm stuck in whatever this dang place is called because of you, I told you I would never become a pegasister, wait, and are forcing me to be a pegasister now? Ugh!" Yes, Katie was very mad.

"Rainbow, Black Steel, Derpy, your back!" We heard a glad sounding voice, we turn and see Twilight. "What is that black thing, and what are these?"

"Um, that black thing is someone from the Pokémon world we went to, Conner can explain." Black Steel said.

"Hi, I'm Conner, your Twilight right? I'm dating Rainbow!" Conner said.

"Rainbow, is this true?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow sighed, remembering the bet with Derpy. "Yes."

"So where are these going to live?" Twilight asked.

"How about Rainbow's?" Conner asked.

"Um no, one, I am really not ready for that kind of thing, two, none of you can walk on clouds, how about Black's?" Rainbow said.

"I have a midget house, literally a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. I guess I could probably fit Conner, and I'd be happy to let White stay there." Black said.

"Really? Thanks." White said.

"I have a guest room, so I could probably take the other things." Twilight said.

"No, no, no, I am not sharing a room with those two." Katie said.

"You could probably share mine." Twilight said.

"Um, no thanks."

"AJ usually has some space in the barn."

"Fine, whatever."

They went to their new homes; Apple Jack was confused but was happy to let Katie in. Sadly, the guest room at Twilight's only had one bed, but I slept well anyway.


End file.
